How deep?
by Nereida U
Summary: Perjuangan Sasuke dalam membuktikan seberapa dalam cintanya pada Sakura. "Kau gila?", "Maafkan aku Sasu.", "Baiklah! Jika kau tidak mau, aku pergi sendiri!", "Gadis itu adalah kau, Sakura". DLDR!


Perjuangan Sasuke dalam membuktikan seberapa dalam cintanya pada Sakura. "Kau gila?", "Maafkan aku Sasu.", "Baiklah! Jika kau tidak mau, aku pergi sendiri!", "Gadis itu adalah kau, Sakura".

**Naruto Fanfiction**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuSaku**

**Rated : T**

**WARNING : OOC, typo(s), gaje, dsb.**

**Genre : Romance, Humor (sedikit).**

**How deep?**

"Hn, tunggulah." sahut pemuda itu lalu memutuskan sambungan teleponnya.

Pemuda itu bergegas mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh. Jalanan sangat sepi karena sudah larut malam. Tak butuh waktu 15 menit pun pemuda itu telah sampai di Konoha Club. Tempat dimana para manusia malam menghabiskan waktunya untuk bersenang-senang dengan musik dan minuman yang memabukkan. Pemuda itu bergegas masuk dan mencari seorang gadis bersurai pink pujaan hatinya. Gadis itu berada di dekat meja bartender dengan keadaan setengah mabuk. Pemuda itupun langsung menghampiri gadis tersebut.

"Kau gila?" sindir pemuda itu.

"Ah, Sasuke-kun kau sudah datang? Aku menunggumu lamaaaa sekali." sambut gadis itu. Bau alkohol menguar dari mulutnya.

"Berapa banyak yang kau minum?" tanya pemuda itu, Sasuke.

"Aku putus dengan Sasori-kun, dia jahat, menyebalkan, brengsek! Ugh!" umpat gadis itu.

"Jangan melakukan hal bodoh. Pulang bersamaku sekarang." perintah Sasuke seraya menarik tangan Sakura.

Sasuke mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang menuju apartemen Sakura. Dilihatnya gadis itu sedang terlelap karena pengaruh alkohol. Sesampainya di kamar Sakura, Sasuke membaringkannya perlahan agar Sakura tidak terbangun. Diusapnya wajah Sakura dengan lembut, dikecupnya singkat kening gadis itu, digenggamnya tangan mungil milik Sakura.

"Kau tahu? Kau itu selalu merepotkanku, bertindak tanpa berpikir panjang, bodoh, ceroboh. Kau itu berharga untukku. Maka dari itu kumohon—

jangan melakukan hal bodoh—."

Lalu Sasuke meninggalkan apartemen Sakura dan kembali ke rumahnya. Ternyata Sakura tidak tertidur, dia mendengar semua perkataan Sasuke. Sakura meringkuk..

"Maafkan aku Sasu." gumam Sakura.

.

.

.

Pagi telah tiba, sebuah mobil Porsche Boxster berwarna hitam berhenti dengan manisnya di depan Apartemen Konoha untuk menjemput seorang gadis. Tak lama kemudian si gadis menghampiri pemuda tampan yang menjemputnya.

"Ohayou Sasuke-kun." sapa Sakura.

"Ohayou. Dimana tasmu? Tidak kuliah?" tanya Sasuke sembari menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Sedang malas! Aku ingin ikut ke rumah sakit. Boleh ya?" bujuk Sakura.

"Tidak." tolak Sasuke singkat.

"Baiklah! Jika kau tidak mau, aku pergi sendiri!" ancam Sakura.

"Aku benar-benar akan pergi sendiri!" ancamnya lagi.

"SASUKE-KUUUNNN!" teriak Sakura frustasi merasa diabaikan.

"Hn, hn. Kau menang." ujar Sasuke malas.

"Hihihi, nah ayo berangkat. Aku janji deh tidak menganggumu Sasuke-kun." jawab Sakura.

"Hn."

Mobil Sasuke pun melaju ke rumah sakit Konoha. Rumah sakit Konoha letaknya lumayan jauh. Sekitar 20km jika dari pusat kota. Sepanjang perjalanan ditemani dengan celotehan Sakura. Cerita tentang masa kecilnya, tentang ia dan Sasuke, dan juga yang lainnya. 15 menit tak terasa, mereka sudah sampai di parkiran rumah sakit. Mereka berjalan menuju ruangan Sasuke. Tiba-tiba seorang suster masuk ke ruangan Sasuke.

"Permisi Uchiha-san, waktunya memeriksa pasien ruangan 402." ucap suster tersebut.

"Hn." jawab Sasuke. "Sakura, tunggulah disini." lanjutnya lalu pergi meninggalkan ruangannya.

"Huh! Aku ditinggalkan." gumam Sakura.

.

.

TOK TOK

"Selamat pagi nona Yamanaka, waktunya pemeriksaan." sapa suster yang diketahui bernama Sasame.

"Selamat pagi." sahut pasien tersebut.

" Ada keluhan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak ada, hanya sedikit pusing." jawab gadis itu.

"Hn. Istirahat yang cukup. Hari ini kau bisa pulang. Sasame, cek suhu tubuh dan tekanan darahnya." perintah Sasuke lalu meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

Sasuke berjalan menyusuri koridor rumah sakit tersebut sambil melihat kertas-kertas data pasien yang harus diperiksanya. Setelah selesai memeriksa pasien-pasiennya, Sasuke bergegas kembali ke ruangannya.

"Sakura?" panggil Sasuke saat memasuki ruangannya.

"Lama sekali Sasuke-kun." keluh Sakura.

"Gomen, banyak yang harus kuperiksa." ujar Sasuke lalu duduk di sebelah Sakura.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun. Bagaimana pasienmu? Apakah semuanya perempuan?" tanya Sakura.

"Hn? Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke heran.

"Hanya bertanya, jadi bagaimana?" Sakura bertanya balik.

"Tidak penting." jawab Sasuke malas.

"Huh! Dasar Sasuke-kun pelit! Awas saja tidak akan kuperhatikan lagi!" gerutu Sakura.

"Hn? Memang sejak kapan kau memperhatikanku?" tanya Sasuke keheranan.

Sakura berdecak kesal, bagaimana bisa Uchiha disampingnya ini tidak menyadari bahwa selama ini Sakuralah yang memperhatikannya?

'Dasar pangeran es tidak peka!' batin Sakura geram.

"Sekarang biar kutanya! Siapa yang datang ke apartemenmu setiap pagi untuk membangunkanmu?"

"Kau."

"Siapa yang menyiapkan keperluanmu setiap pagi?"

"Kau."

"Siapa yang membuatkanmu bekal?"

"Kau."

"Siapa yang menyiapkan air panas untukmu?"

"Kau"

"Siapa yang mengingatkanmu makan tepat waktu? Siapa yang membantumu bersih-bersih? Siapa yang menemanimu belanja bahan makan? Siapa yang merawatmu saat sakit? Siapa yang menyuapimu saat kau sakit? MEMANGNYA SIAPA SASUKE-KUN?" teriak Sakura tepat di depan wajah Sasuke.

"Hn, hn. Itu kau."

"Apa itu yang dinamakan tidak perhatian?" tanya Sakura kesal.

"Hn." jawab Sasuke asal.

"Menyebalkan! Huh, sekarang jawab pertanyaanku yang tadi Sasuke-kun." rengek Sakura.

"Hn. Pasienku kebanyakan perempuan." jawab Sasuke. Sukses membuat Sakura sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Lalu apakah mereka cantik-cantik?" tanya Sakura agak kesal.

"Tidak secantik kau." jawab Sasuke santai. Sedangkan yang mendapat jawaban hanya bisa melongo atas ucapan Sasuke barusan.

"E-eh? N-n-nani?" tanya Sakura dengan gagapnya, mencoba memastikan bahwa pendengarannya salah. Bisa dipastikan wajahnya sedang memerah sekarang.

"Ada lagi?" tanya Sasuke mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Oh, uh, etto, apakah ada salah satu gadis yang membuatmu tertarik Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura penasaran. Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya menatap Sakura lalu berpikir sejenak.

"Ada satu." jawab Sasuke.

"N-NANIIIIIII?" jerit Sakura histeris.

"Hn. Kenapa?"

"Ti-tidak, seperti apa dia?"

"Kau benar-benar ingin tahu?" tanya Sasuke.

"I-iya!" jawab Sakura mantap.

"Dia itu—" jeda Sasuke.

"—gadis yang bodoh, ceroboh, suka sekali melakukan hal bodoh, bertindak tanpa berpikir, dia juga gadis yang cerewet, dan juga manja." lanjut Sasuke.

'Tunggu! Bukankah itu seperti yang dikatakan Sasuke-kun kemarin?' batin Sakura.

"Gadis itu adalah kau, Sakura."

**DEG**

**DEG**

"Apa yang kau bilang tadi Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura memastikan apa yang didengarnya.

"Gadis itu kau Sakura." ulang Sasuke.

"Kau bercanda kan Sasuke-kun? Tidak lucu tahu!" gerutu Sakura.

"Aku serius." ujar Sasuke mantap.

"Aku tak percaya padamu! Kau pasti sedang ingin mengerjaiku bukan?" hardik Sakura.

"Bagaimana jika kubuktikan?" tantang Sasuke.

.

.

.

**To Be Continue**

Holla minna-san! Perkenalkan saya Rei, author baru di fanfiction iniiii~

Hihihi, ini adalah fic saya yang pertama lho! Dan jujur ngerasa agak gajelas gitu sih. *nangisdipojokan*

Saya harap minna-san berkenan membaca dan memberikan masukan untuk fic ini.

Masukan kalian sangat membantu saya untuk memperbaiki fic ini di chapter-chapter depan loh.

Jangan lupa review ya? XD *maksapakegolok* *dibakarhiduphidup*

Salam hangat,

Nereida


End file.
